Invasion of the Overrated Music
by No Sleep Until Vacation
Summary: Can Disco Bear escape the horror that is rap music? Or is the music too loud to escape? Better yet, what's with all these strange goings-on?


**A/N: Here's something that I always thought Disco Bear would do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Invasion of the Overrated Music**

Disco Bear leaned back in one of his beanbag chairs, sipping a soda. The room he was in was lit only by a lava lamp and the glow of the TV. There was also a disco ball in this room, mainly because Disco Bear sometimes heard certain songs on television and he couldn't resist dancing to the music.

"...and in an unrelated story, rap music is slowly becoming more and more popular," Sniffles, the newscaster, reported. "Some even say that it will become more popular than disco."

Disco Bear did a spit-take as that last sentence rang in his mind.

"No...that can't be right," he told himself, trying to laugh it off. "Come on, Disco, everyone cheered you on when you were dancing in the club earlier today! Rap music can't have become that popular that quick!"

He changed the channel to his favorite music video station, where they were showing a rap video.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Disco Bear cried. He changed the channel repeatedly, trying to find something that didn't have anything to do with rap. However, the one channel that fulfilled this requirement was showing a movie that Disco Bear really hated.

Enraged, Disco Bear turned off the TV and ran into the room where he did most of his dancing. He put a disco CD into his stereo, and disco music began to fill the air.

"Yeah!" Disco Bear cheered, dancing his heart out. Unfortunately, the song didn't get very far before switching to a rap song. Disco Bear frantically tried to switch the stereo off, but it didn't work at all. So, he rushed to a phone.

"Hello, operator! Get me the repairman!" Disco Bear pleaded.

"We are very sorry, but the repairman has called in sick," a feminine voice answered. "Have a good rest of the evening!"

---

Lumpy was the repairman, or at least he was supposed to be. He had called in sick for the night because his favorite TV show was broadcasting a special episode.

"Ha ha ha!" Lumpy laughed, pointing at the screen. "That guy got hit in the head with a coconut!"

---

Disco Bear decided to simply turn down the volume of the stereo. When this failed, Disco Bear realized that the stereo would wear itself out eventually and decided to take a shower to drown out the noise.

Five minutes later, even though the stereo was a few rooms away from Disco Bear, the bathroom door was closed, and the shower was running full blast, the music still reverberated through the walls.

"I've gotta get out of here!" Disco Bear cried, putting on his usual outfit (without bothering to dry off first) and running out of his house. He was so desperate to get away that he didn't notice the cliff up ahead. Unfortunately, by the time he did notice it, he had already lost his footing and was now falling to the ground below.

_Ah well, I'll be revived in the morning anyway_, he thought.

Suddenly, Disco Bear landed on a cloud, which began to carry him somewhere.

"Hey, what do you know?" he muttered. "Looks like I'm not dying tonight! Yeah!"

The cloud carried Disco Bear back to his house and let him fall into the hot tub. Much to Disco Bear's relief, no traces of rap music were audible in this area.

"Heh...heh heh...yeah," Disco Bear nervously laughed, thinking that he might be going insane.

Suddenly, the foam began to come together and take shape. It turned into the form of a snake and it wrapped itself around Disco Bear before looking into his eyes and opening its mouth.

"UNCLE DISCO!"

"HEY! WHAT?!" Disco Bear yelled, looking around. He found that he had been dreaming, and Pop and Cub were by his bedside, looking at him strangely. "Oh, hey, bro. Hey, Cub."

"Uncle Disco all wight?" Cub asked, tilting his head.

"Uncle Disco had a very bad dream," Disco Bear explained. "It's okay now...I think."

Disco Bear quickly got out of bed and headed over to the TV room, where he turned on the TV and switched to the news channel.

"...and in other news, disco remains the most popular music in the area, with rock-and-roll being half as popular," Sniffles stated. "Research shows that this trend will continue for quite some time."

"Oh yeah," Disco Bear quietly said before falling backwards into his beanbag chair. He soon drifted back into dreamland.

From outside the room, Pop and Cub saw Disco Bear snoozing away in his chair.

"That's our Disco Bear," Pop chuckled.

**A/N: I usually don't say this anymore, but...all OOC-ness was entirely accidental. So, how was it for my first HTF fanfic?**


End file.
